


The man behind the curtain (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ヨトゥンヘイム王の末子であるロキ王子は、幼少よりずっと醜い化け物だと言われて育ち、ロキはそれを信じていた。しかし、ソーは信じなかった。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	The man behind the curtain (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The man behind the curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336637) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



ロキはアスガルドの王子の向かい側に座り、身動ぎしないよう気を付けていた。ソーの談話室は贅沢ではないかもしれないが、心地良い家具が備え付けられており、ロキは片手でこっそりと自分の座っているビロードのクッションを撫でた。ああ、とても心地良い。残念ながら、室内の装飾の状態はロキの心の状態と一致していなかった。彼は重要度のとても高い外交任務のためにこの国を訪れているのであり、それには細心の注意、思慮、そして決して少なくない運が必要だった。

手持ち部沙汰にヴェールを調節し、ソーが口を開くのを待つ。

「本当にそれを外したいとは思わないのか――」ソーが片手で示す。

「ええ」ロキは短く言った。

「いや、ただ――実を言うと、和平交渉を相手の顔が読めない状態でしたことがないのでな」ソーは、ロキに言わせればかなり押しが強い言い方で続けた。「そんなことで見えるのか？」

「十分にはっきりと見えている」ロキはきびきびとした態度で言った。「ヴェールはこのままだ。それ以上このことについては話題にしないでいただきたい。どうか交渉の方を始めてもらえないだろうか？」

ロキは腹の中でなんとなくムカムカするリボンのようなものがとぐろを巻くのを感じた。彼はヴェールを外すことはなかったし、祖国では彼の地位のおかげで他者に言及されることがなかった。それどころか、時折数分もの間、ヴェールを被っていること自体忘れることさえあった。

元々、外すことなどできないのだが。

彼の欠陥は上流社会において公に晒すには単純に醜悪に過ぎるのだ。

それが、このとんでもなく不作法なアスガーディアンは開口一番に、しかもひどく無礼な態度でそのことを話題に上げたのだ。ロキは湧き起る苛立ちを押し潰そうとした。

「ああ、もちろん。すまなかった」ソーは宥めるような声音で言った。

「ふむ」ロキは手首が隠れるまで腕輪を振り下ろしてから、片膝の上で繊細に組み合わせた。「では、続けようか？」

談合はより重要な課題へ移ったが、一時間、二時間と経つ頃には、ロキの思考は彷徨い始めていた。初めは不作法だと思ったことが、隠し立てせずに正直であること、そして本心を隠すのを拒んでいる結果だということに気が付いた。最初は当惑して嫌な思いをしたが、談合が続くうちに、ソーの直球な物言いに感心するようになっていった。さらに、彼は募る驚愕と共に、このアスガーディアンの冗談に対し、実際に笑い始めていることに思い至った。

侍従が軽食を運んでくると、ロキは礼儀正しく拒否した。単純に、彼の悍ましい顔を隠しながら、こっそりと食べる方法がないのだ。一方で、ソーは景気よく飲み食いしており、たった一度の食事でロキを三日は食わせることができる量を一気に平らげる様子を唖然と眺めてしまった。やはり、あれだけの筋肉も何処かから来る昼用があるのだろう。なにしろ…まあ、かなり筋肉が多い。彼はソーの上腕二頭筋を見据える。かなり多い。

一日が終わる頃にはすっかり寛いでしまい、なんと長椅子に横たわり、片手で頭を支えながらソーが生き生きとした様子で室内を歩き回る姿を面白そうに眺めるまでに至ったのだ。

「この交渉は非常にうまくいっていると思う」ソーが嬉しげに言った。「正直、父上にヨトゥンヘイム王の末子と話し合わねばならないと告げられた時は警戒してしまっていたが、そなたと過ごす時間は…とても快い」

「私も同様だ」ロキは少し恥ずかしげに言った。やはりまだこれほどの率直さには不慣れではあったが、ソーの心からの誠意に応えてやりたいとも思った。しかも本心からだ。

「では、残る一週間の滞在中もまた会えるだろか？少なくとも、あと数日は交渉を続ける必要があると思うが」

「ああ。さっそく明日から」ロキは同意し、起き上がるとヴェールを調節し、スカートも直す。「ソー王子」

「ロキ王子」

＊＊＊

ロキが翌朝戻ると、ソーは机の傍に佇み、なにやら紙片に渋面を向けていたが、ロキを見上げたとたんに顔中を輝かせるような笑みに破顔していた。ロキは頬が熱くなるのを感じ、ヴェールに隠されていることに感謝した。本当に。

三日目になると、どれだけ目の前の仕事に集中しようとも、二人ともすぐに話題が逸れてしまった。ソーの豊かな声が無為の青春時代の体験談を蛇行し、アスガルドの黄金の果樹園で過ごした夏の長日の話や、九つの世界を渡り歩いたこと、そして彼とその友人たちが始めた悪ふざけの話などをロキに語り聞かせた。ロキも自分の過去について話して聞かせた。ヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿に暮らす除者としての生活(これに関しては冗談ぽく話したが、苦々しい底流はいつだって喉の奥に潜んでいた)、北方で見た毛長象の大移動や東方に広がる歌うクリスタルの平原などについて語った。

ロキは通常、自分語りなどしないものだったが、ソーが自身の開放的な態度と笑顔、そして明らかに偽りのない興味を向けて促すものだから、ロキは二人の間に育まれ始めている親密な関係性を追うためだけに自分のことを共有しても構わない気になった。

時折、ソーの目は悲しげに見え、ロキは相手がどうにかしてヴェールを凝視してしまわないよう気を付けていることに勘付いていたが、彼が再びその話題を振ることはなかった。

四日目にもなると、ロキはソーと日ごとに行われる談合を早く始めたいあまりに、早起きまでするようになっていた。これほど相性が良いというのは驚くべきことだった。祖国の宮廷人はどんな時でも礼儀正しかったが、ロキは彼らの中に友人と呼べる者がいるとは思えなかった。ソーは、しかし…

貿易交渉や協定については、ロキは文字が読めるようになった頃からその技術を磨かれていたが、これとは話が違う。これは彼にとって未知の領域であった。

「ああ、来たか」ソーが温かく言った。「おはよう！今日は昼食までには話を終えたいと願っている。それから、もし良ければだが、そなたに庭園を見せて回りたい。昨日、ヨトゥンヘイムにはあまり花が咲かないと話していたことを思い出して、そなたは花見を喜ぶかもしれないと思ってな」

「ああ、それは、感謝する」ロキは驚いて言った。「それは素敵な体験になりそうだ」

ソーの傍にいることで漠然と感じていた幸福感が突如結晶化した。これは危険だ。ソーに対し、特別な感情を抱き始めている。そして、勘違いでなければ、ソーも彼に特別な感情を抱き始めているのだ。無意識に、彼は顔を覆うヴェールの皴を伸ばした。いけない。こんなことを許してはならない。いずれ必ずソーは彼の顔を見たいと言い出すし、そうなったらすべて終わりだ。ロキは交渉を終わらせ、花見をして、その間は適切な距離を置き、明日には立ち去り、それで終わりにしなければならない。

しかし、非常に満足の行く協定になりつつある交渉の細部を叩きだす間、ロキはソーの視線をより鮮明に感じたし、それがまるで彼の内面まで覗き込んでいるような気がして、熱くてクラクラし始めていた。適切な距離など保ちたくなかった。

これまで誰一人とそんな目で彼を見る者はいなかった。

彼の身分、彼の奇形ではなく、彼自身を見ているかのような。

ソーにはそうやって彼を見続けてほしかった。ソーの手に触れ、指先でその黄金の腕を辿ってその広い肩までなぞる場面を想像した。あの獅子の鬣が自分の肌にどのような感触がするのか、その桃色の頬に熱が点るよう、耳に囁きかける場面も。

だが、それは高望みというものだ。

ロキは生涯独身を貫くことを運命づけられている。彼の正体を見て見ぬ振りをするなど、誰にも強要できない。そんなことは随分昔に受け入れていたので、こうしてこのアスガーディアンに視線を向ける時に感じる欲の強さに驚いてしまう。

「化け物」というのが子供の頃から良く向けられる侮辱の言葉だった。「気味が悪い」と。それはまだ良い方だ。彼が成人を迎え、顔を隠すようになってからは、王子に面と向かってそのような言葉を吐くなど狂気もいいところだったので、最後にあからさまな侮蔑の言葉を投げつけられてから何年も経っている。しかし、それでも微妙に逸らされる視線や手を広げて覆った口で慎重に囁く声にそれは感じられた。

ある意味、このヴェールは恩恵でもあった。おかげで相手には何も見えないのに、何の咎めもなく他人を見ることができる。相手が彼をしっかりと見ようとしない様子を、彼はしっかりと見ることができるのだ。

「昼食は自室で取れるようにしておこう」ソーが言った。「そなたが何も食べていないことに気づいていた。初めはそちらの文化なのかと思ったのだが、俺が随分と無礼を働いていたことに思い至った。そなたに居心地の悪い思いもひもじい思いもしてほしくない。食事が終わったら、給仕に俺の元まで案内させれば、二人で庭園を散策に行ける」

ロキはその発言の率直さ自体が居心地悪くさせることは告げないでおいた。ソーはその真っ直ぐな方法でよく頑張っていたし、その気遣いが心に響いたのだ。

「ありがとう」代わりに、そう言った。「ご配慮に感謝する」

「では、また後で」ソーは長椅子から立ち上がるロキに手を貸すと、その甲に唇を押しつけた。

ロキは腹の中で温もりが瞬くのを感じた。

「あなたは随分と積極的だな」彼は思わずそう口走っていた。

「それは良く知られた俺の欠点だと思う」ソーはニッと笑った。「嫌だろうか？」

「嫌だと思うべきなのかもしれないが」ロキは声に楽し気な音色を含まないようにしたが失敗した。「では、後ほど」

侍従たちがトレイに載った食事を彼の使っている客間に運び込むと、ロキは人払いをすることで誰かを怖がらせることなく一人で食事ができるようにした。

手を上げて角で留められているヴェールを慎重に外す。丁寧に折り畳んで皿の脇に置いた。外すのは妙な気分だ。日々の生活の大半をその裏側で過ごしているためか、脱衣するよりも裸に剥かれた気持ちになる。

異境の食べ物を咀嚼しながら、気が付けばヴェールの無い生活を想像していた。太陽に直接顔を撫でられるのは、風が頬を掠めるのはどのような感触なのだろうか。ソーの長椅子にある柔らかなビロードに頬を擦りつければ。あるいは、彼の粗い髭に――

怒ったように、彼はゴブレットをテーブルに強く叩きつけたあまり、ワインが揺れて零れ、危うく呪われし布地を台無しにするところだった。このような考えはせいぜい愚行としてしか終わらない。このようなものは随分昔に諦めたのだ。こんな風にロキの均衡を乱すなど、あのアスガーディアンの王子は何様のつもりなのだろう？

今日はもう言い訳をして断ったほうがいいかもしれない。頭痛や熱中症を訴えても誰も彼を咎めはしないだろう。

テーブルの上で手が拳を作り、それを凝視した彼はその甲をソーの唇が掠めたことを思い出していた。

ああ、なんて意思が弱いのだろう。

廊下で待っていたソーは高所にある窓の一つから壁に向かって斜めに差し込む太陽の光に照らされていた。それは彼の髪を輝く冠に、そして彼の瞳がまるで内側から光を放つかのように引き立て、ロキは己が息を飲むのを感じた。突然、頭がふらふらとした。

その場で踵を返し逃げ出す代わりに前進できたのは何世紀もかけて身についた礼儀作法と片足ずつ前に出す本能だけのおかげだった。

ソーは微笑み、白い歯と目元の嬉しげな皴を見せると、腕を差し出した。まったくもって、そのような笑みを向けられただけでロキがどうしようもなく惚けてしまったことには衝撃を受ける。そして、ソーはソーであるために、その笑みが本心から来るものだと分かるのだ。ロキは最後に誰かがそのように心底本気で本物の喜びの笑みを彼に向けた時のことを思い出そうとし、成果なく終わった。

差し出されたソーの肘をしばし見つめる。なんという諸刃の剣か。片や、ロキはそれを取らなければ倒れてしまいそうな気がしたが、一方で近接すること自体が先に彼を殺してしまいそうでもあった。

この時ほど顔が隠されていることに感謝したことはなかった。

宮殿の庭園はとても美しく、ロキは適切な「おお」やら「ああ」やら感嘆の声を上げてその光景を堪能したが、その後花の名前ひとつと思い出せなかった。代わりに思い起こせるのは彼の腕に触れる、燃える石炭のように熱いソーの手。庭園の特徴を指し示しながら耳元に吹きかけるソーの吐息が彼の腹の底にまで送り込む震動。庭園全体の設計をした母親について語る時のソーの声に含まれた愛情。

「そなたはきっと好きになる」ソーが言った。

「お母上を？」

「ああ。そなたたちは二人とも勝気なところがあるが、内面に繊細な心を隠している」

「私の心の何を知っていると？」ロキは軽やかに言った。身を引いて、二人で立っていた装飾的な橋の手すりに寄り掛かる。その下を静かな小川がさらさらと流れていた。

「そなたがもっとも身分の低い国民にも抱く配慮を見てきたからな」ソーは言って、彼の隣に立つと眼下の水の流れに視線を落とす。「心無い者であれば、俺たちが共に練り上げた協定のようなものは作らなかっただろう」

ロキはヴェールの裏側で笑みを漏らした。

「微笑んでいるのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「どうして分かったのだ？」ロキは驚いて言った。

「ここを」ソーが手を伸ばし、ロキの耳の縁をそっと指先で撫でた。「そなたが微笑むと、耳が僅かに後ろへ引かれるのだ」

突然紅潮し、ロキは相手に背を向けてヴェールを直した。

「すまない」ソーが言った。「何かまずいことを言ってしまっただろうか？」

「そこまで厚かましいことをするものではない」ロキは硬い声で告げた。目に涙が沁みる。本当はこれが欲しかった。とても。ソーが欲しい。でも、不可能だ。

ソーに化け物のような顔を見られると考えただけで恐怖に駆られる。今のソーは彼にとても温かい眼差しを向けてくれる。とても喜びに満ちた。そして、ロキはソーが彼の本当の顔を見たとたんに二度とそのように彼を見ることはなくなることを知っていた。すでに喪失感を感じることができる。胸郭の中に広がる鈍痛を。

このような幸福を差し出されながら、それを奪われるなど、なんど残酷な話だろうか。

「どうしたのだ？」ソーが尋ね、彼の背後に近寄ると、ロキの肩に両手を置いた。「そなたがそんなつもりで言ったのではないことは解っている」

ロキは顔を横に向ける。

「どうしてそんなことが分かる」彼はそっと告げた。

「俺にはそなたが見えるからだ。そなたの口が一つのことを言いながらも、その身体は別のことを告げている。そして、長らく戦士としてやってきた身としては、どちらをより信用すべきか心得ているつもりだ」

ロキの身を戦慄が駆け抜けた。突然冷気に晒されたような痙攣が。ソーの手は篝火よりも熱く燃えていた。

「そなたをもっとよく知りたい」ソーが言った。「そなたのアスガルドでの滞在期間を延長し、俺の故郷をもっと見せて回りたいと思っている。そなたの美しい声を聴き、そなたを舞踏に連れ出して、そなたを笑わせ、歌わせて、そして――」

「止めて」ロキは張りつめた声を出し、正常な呼吸にすら苦労した。手が勝手に動いてソーの片手を覆った。「できないんだ。お願い」布地の裏で、呼気に窒息しそうだった。唐突に、それを引き裂き、ソーを追い払って全てを終わらせたい、狂った衝動に駆られる。

「何故だ？そなたも同じ気持ちではないのか？」

「同じだ」なんて奴だ。ロキはこれまでの人生で今ほど正直になったことなどない。

「このせいか？」

ロキが押さえていない方の手が伸ばされ、ソーは柔らかな指一本をロキの頬にかかったヴェールの縁に沿って撫でた。

「うんんん」ロキは唸る。「お願い」顔に触れるソーの手は素晴らしかった。苦悶を感じるほどに。

「そなたが何を隠しているとしても、俺は構わない」ソーが呟く。

そして――ああ、なんということか――ロキはたった今ソーの指先があった場所にソーが温かい口付けをしたために、柔らかく擦れる髭を感じた。

耐えられなかった。ロキは息ができず、苦しくなった。

「放してくれ」彼は息を飲む。「行かないと、お願いだから――」そしてソーの手から身を捻り、よろめく足取りで一歩踏み出した時に、布が破れる長く、恐ろしい、引き延ばされた音を聞いて引き攣った。それは何日も、何年も、永遠を何度も繰り返し、終わることなく引き延ばされ、あっという間に過ぎ去った一瞬だった。

ロキは額に、唇に太陽と空気を感じると、悲鳴を上げて地面に崩れ落ち、両手で必死に顔を覆い隠していた。耳の奥で心臓があまりに大きく鼓動を打つため、ソーが何を言っているのかも理解できなかった。

ヴェールをひったくり、魔法でできるだけ直し、ソーには背を向けるよう命じるべきだろう。そうすれば、ロキは己の恥を隠すことができる。

奇妙な静寂が彼を訪れた。

いいや。

何もかも、あまりに間違ったほうへ進んでしまった。もはやすべて終わりだ。ほとんど、何も始まる前に。きっと、このほうが良いのだ。期待を寄せる時間も、決してうまくいくはずのないものに心を注ぐ時間も少なくなる。ここは堂々とすべきだ。子供のように隠れ続けてはいけない。

ソーが背後に近寄るのを感じた。彼の大きな影が目の前に続く橋の上にかかり、ロキをすっぽりと覆っていた。

ゆっくりと、震える手を下ろし、それ以上震えるのを止めるために膝の上できつく握り合わせた。

「どうか許してくれ」ソーが言った。「俺の籠手に引っ掛かってしまった。こんなことをするつもりは――」

「大丈夫」ロキは冷静に告げると、自分の声が少しも揺れていないことに満足した。

「背を向けておこう」

「いいや。いい。あなたは見るべきだ」

「ロキ、俺は――」

「こちらへ来て見てくれ」

ロキはギュッと目を閉じ、膝の上で合わせた手をさらにきつく握りしめた。ソーの足音が彼を回り込んで立ち止まるのが聞こえる。小川のせせらぎとどこか遠くで囀る鳥の声以外は何もかもが静かで、その耐え難い静寂の中でロキは己の心拍を数えた。心が壊れるまであと何拍残されているだろう？

自分のことはもっと強いと思っていた。不安な心など、二世紀も前に置き去りにしたものかと。こんなに間違っていることに、こんなに弱々しいことに、彼は慣れていなかった。

ソーは逃げ出していない。何の発言もしていない。何の動きも見せていなかった。

身長に、ロキは強引に目を開く。最初は極小にうっすらと開き、睫毛の間から太陽の光が見えた。それからもう少し開き、ヴェールによって視界が遮られていないことでより明るさを増した世界に慣れるまで少々時間を要した。ソーのブーツの爪先を凝視していた。

ずっと何かを、なんでもいい、責め立てる言葉、嫌悪の怒号、侮辱を待った。それら全て、そしてそれ以上のものを過去に聞かされてきた。あたかも、持って生まれた顔がどういう訳か彼自身のせいであり、たまたまその姿を見た者にとって個人的な攻撃を受けたと思わせるのだと言うように。

ロキはその朝ソーが彼に向けた眼差しを思い出し、もう二度とそんな目で見られないのだと思うと、肩が上がり、嗚咽を喉に詰まらせてしまった。

待ち続けるのはもはや耐えられなかった。そこにあるものを見るのが怖いのに、どうしても知る必要があって、彼は顎を上げるとソーの顔に視線を勢いよく持ち上げた。

ソーは絵画を鑑賞するかのように真剣に彼を眺めていた。寄せられ、額へ上がる眉を、ロキは困惑としか形容できない。ロキは突然涙が溢れた目を素早く瞬かせる。瓶に入れられた虫、あるいはグロテスクな見世物小屋の怪異になったような気分だ。

「俺には分からない」ソーがようやく言った。彼が身を屈めると、ロキは再び視線を自分の膝の上に戻した。

「何が分からないと？自然界がどのようにして私のような怪物を作ったのかを？」

「俺には分からない」ソーは言葉を失ったかのように繰り返した。

「未熟児、そしてセイズルに敏感な体質で生まれただけでは足りず、こんな顔を与えられただなんて…」ロキは喉を締めつけられるような感覚に、それ以上言葉を出すことができなくなった。もうおしまいだ。終わってしまった。ソーは立ち去り、ロキはほんの僅か垣間見ることができたご馳走を味見する事さえできないまま帰路に着くのだ。

「そなたは…」

「ごめん」ロキは囁く。

「そなたは本気なのだな」

「いいから行って」

「俺を見てくれ」

「お願い」

「ロキ。俺を見てくれ」

顎に優しく触れられて彼はビクリと体を揺らしたが、ソーにされるがまま上を向かされ、ついに遮るものなく、あの真摯な青い瞳を見つめることになった。

「そなたは――」ソーは深く息を吸った。「そなたは顔はこれまで見てきた顔のどれよりも美しい」

ああ。なんということだ。

嫌悪は理解できる。それに対する心の準備はできていた。気を遣われ、丁寧に覆い隠された嫌悪感だって。だが、このような愚弄は？耐え難きことだった。

「やめろ」ロキは鋭く切るように言った。「私を愚弄するな」また胸郭の奥であの鈍痛を感じる。押し込めた憤怒と悲哀と劣等感を。

「愚弄などではない」

「よりによってあなたに嘘をつかれる日が来るとは思わなかった」ロキは震えながら言った。「あるいは、あなたからすれば私たちヨトゥナーは皆同じに見えるのかもしれないが、私は同族とは全く違う姿をしているし、化け物に他ならないし、そのことを誰も忘れさせてくれない、こんな惨めな人生の一瞬たりと――」

喚き立てた言葉が途切れたのも、自分の唇に重ねられたソーの唇に対する衝撃からだった。

「そなたは美しい」ソーは言った。ロキの頬に手を添えて、もう一度キスをする。「美しい」そのまま続け、ロキの顔の部位全てにキスをする。その頬、鼻先、顎、口角、瞼を片方ずつ、額の中央。そしてキスをする度に「美しい」と繰り返すものだから、ついにロキは自分の中で何かが壊れるのを感じて、あからさまな嗚咽を漏らし、涙が頬を流れ落ち、ソーはそれにもキスをした。

「私に何をしたの？」ロキは掠れた声で問い質す。「どうやってこんなに早く、完膚なきまで私を壊しつくしたの？」

ソーが彼を胸に抱き寄せると、ロキはありがたくそこに顔を埋めた。ソーの手が髪を撫でるのを感じ、顔をさらに強く押しつける。

「もうしばらくここに残ってくれ」ソーが言った。ロキは彼の声が深く豊かにその胸を通して震動するのを感じた。「急いでヨトゥンヘイムに戻る必要はない。俺とここにいてくれ。そなたがどれほど美しいのか、教えてやりたい」

「これが何かの冗談のつもりなら、あなたの戦鎚で私を今この場で叩き潰したほうがいい」

「冗談ではない。残ってくれ」

ロキが目を閉じて頷くと、体に回されたソーの腕がより強く抱きしめてきた。

「いいだろう」

ソーは上体を引いて彼を覗きこみ、ロキは反射的に顔を背け、片手で顔を隠して目を閉じていた。優しく、ソーは彼と指を絡ませて手を外すと、こめかみに長いキスをしてきた。

「これもそなたが望むことか？」

「うんん」ロキは語尾を伸ばしていった。下腹部に熱が広がる。「だけど…難しい」

「分かった」

「私のヴェールを返してくれるか？」

「もちろん」

二人は腕を組んで宮殿へと戻っていった。客間に戻ると、ロキは協定を付き人たちと送り返すが自分自身はアスガルドでの滞在を数週間延長する旨を父親への手紙に書いた。

ヴェールは手紙の横にあるテーブルの上にある。羽ペンの羽毛部分で頬をなぞり、ソーの唇が辿った道を思い出す。

そうだ、数週間。

それとも、もしかしたら、それより長く。

ロキは微笑んだ。


End file.
